Working the Midnight Hour
by nubesdelchocolate
Summary: Rayne, Meeting your man's mother is stressful enough without a well meaning, but misguided crew budding in.
1. Chapter 1

**Working the Midnight Hour**

* * *

Disclaimer: blah blah blah, you know what I mean. 

AN: Once again I had a conflict between what I wanted to call the story and what I thought was appropriate for the title list, so "Whores!" became this, the other title still feels like more fun, but oh well. Enjoy and review!

* * *

**PART 1**

Serenity set down on Newhall, where they were planning on staying for a few days to get fuel and supplies. Mal had done the landing when, after knocking on Jayne and River's hatch, all he had gotten in response was a very tense sounding, "I'm busy, do it yourself."

Since he knew Jayne was in the cargo bay helping lower the mule, Mal had been surprised by River's reply. Oh well. He had gone and landed the ship. He decided he'd ask what that had been about later, ya know, when she was calmer.

Now, they were all in the bay preparing to leave. Inara was staying with the ship, as she had yet another interview over the cortex with the Guild. She had already voluntarily given up her license and notified her client registry of her retirement, but the Guild had several interviews it was conducting to ensure that it had been Inara's choice to stay and she wasn't being forced into anything by Malcolm Reynolds. The Guild seemed especially suspicious due to an undying rumor about a pirate and a burning temple.

Mal and Zoe would be getting fuel and food, while Simon and Kaylee would be going for medical supplies and engine parts. No one knew what River and Jayne were going to do.

Every other time they had come to Newhall, Jayne had gone straight to the large and very successful whorehouse in town. He always stayed the entire time, returning only about ten minutes before takeoff. Most of the crew assumed he had a particular whore there, as close to a girlfriend as he could have.

Now, he had River, and Mal was very curious as to what was going to happen now. They hadn't come to Newhall in the eight months that River and Jayne had been together.

So, when Mal walked into the bay and saw Jayne looking spiffed up, beard trimmed neatly and a new shirt on, his eyebrows shot up and his mouth dropped open. Is this why River had been so tense? Had that son of a bitch broken up with her? But before he could ask anything, River shoved past him on her way down the stairs.

She was wearing her pretty blue silk dress. It had spaghetti straps and an empire waist with a bow and a layered bottom. This was her best dress, she had worn it to Kaylee and Simon's wedding. Also, her hair had been carefully combed until it shined and her face was clean and very lightly made-up.

She walked over to Jayne and smoothed out his sleeve where it had rolled under. He gave her a kiss and said, "You're so beautiful." River beamed.

_Ok_, Mal thought, _so no breakup, then what are those two up to?_ He finished the walk down the stairs and took the list of needed food items from Zoe. He only pretended to read it, though, as he eavesdropped on what River was saying to Jayne behind him.

"Jayne, I'm not sure I can do this, why don't you just go without me."

"No, baby, you'll be fine."

Mal looked up and noticed that Simon was eavesdropping on the two of them as well. His jaw clenched slightly as he heard his sister's protests.

"Hey Mal!"

"What?" Mal's attention was pulled back as Jayne shouted at him.

"We're headin' out, we'll be back in a couple of days."

Simon sputtered, "What?! Where are you going? Are you even taking clothes?– Never mind! I take that part back!" He exclaimed after seeing River's mouth open, fearing her infamous candor. "But River, what if you have an episode?"

"Oh Simon, I haven't had one in months, and besides Jayne can handle them . . . But now that you mention it, maybe we should come back here tonight, keep it to a short visit . . ."

Jayne sighed, "Baby, I done told you and told you, trust me, this is better, you'll be fine. Now, Doc, we'll be fine, don't worry, bye everyone!" With that, he walked down the ramp. He wasn't quite dragging River, but she wasn't walking at his pace either.

"They never said where they were going!" Kaylee piped up.

"No, they didn't," Mal's brain was turning, "Zoe, can you handle getting the supplies on your own?"

"I dunno, sir, I will sorely miss holding your hand when I cross the street."

Mal gave her a look. "Fine, you go do that. Simon, think that med stuff can wait a day?"

Simon smiled, "Of course, let's go." Mal and Simon walked out of the ship and turned in the direction that River and Jayne had gone.

"Wait!" Kaylee ran after them, "engine don't need parts if we ain't going' no where! And besides, someone needs to keep you two from being too protective for your own good."

Zoe and Inara smiled as the three stalked off after River and Jayne. With a final nod to Inara, Zoe climbed into the mule.

As she started it up, she spared a moment to touch the black leather band on her left wrist that had been there for almost a year. "You gonna help me fly, baby?" She asked as she shot out of the ship, and a voice that only existed in her head answered, "Always."

Inara hit the control panel to close the bay doors before walking toward her shuttle and her interview. She chucked softly. She knew where River and Jayne were going and she wished she could see Mal's face when he realized they were going to the same place that Jayne always went to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Working the Midnight Hour**

* * *

**PART 2**

Since Mal, Simon, and Kaylee had been rushing and River and Jayne were unaware of their tail, they turned the corner just as the two walked up to the huge building that contained the whorehouse.

Mal and Simon stopped dead in their tracks, gaping just as Jayne let out a powerful whistle. In response, whores came running, from the side of the house where some of them were washing and hanging sheets, from down the street where the girls were trying to lure some clients from the main roads, and from inside the house itself. Within minutes Jayne and River were surrounded by whores.

Most threw themselves at Jayne for full-bodied hugs. The three who were waiting at the corner heard, through the cries of "Jayne!" and "It's been months!", Jayne's voice boom, "Ladies, ladies, hold on . . . this is River!"

As if the captain wasn't shocked enough, he then heard the whores squeal, followed by "Oh Jayne, she's even prettier then you described" "Oh, I love your dress, it's as blue as Jayne's eyes, how perfect!" "Oh darlin', you're gunna have fun here!"

At the last, Simon stormed froward with,"Jayne, I can't believe you brought my baby sister here! What, she wasn't enough for you?!!"

That boy really could turn on the fury when defending his sister. The whores cleared a path as Simon stomped right up to Jayne, "I heard her protesting back at the boat, but you just kept pushing. Are you going to get all your sick fantasies fulfilled?"

"Well, Jayne, I do believe this boy has the wrong idea about our fine establishment. We don't go in for kinky fantasies . . . well, not for normal prices anyway."

Simon turned to see a middle aged woman on the front steps, she was full figured with long, slightly curled brown hair flowing down her back. She didn't wear as much make-up as the girls who still surrounded them and her clothes were less revealing and better cared for. This woman would have given Inara a run for her money and was obviously the house madam.

Jayne chuckled and said just as Mal and Kaylee walked up next to Simon, "Hey, Ma."


	3. Chapter 3

**Working the Midnight Hour**

* * *

**PART 3**

"Hey, Ma."

"Hey, Jayne-boy"

And then Jayne walked to the step and scooped his ma up into a big hug. "Ma, these are some of the crew. That'ns the captain, the one next to him is lil' Kaylee."

"Oh Jayne you didn't say how pretty _this_ one was!" Many of the girls nodded and made sounds of agreement. Kaylee couldn't help but beam at the praise.

"Ya, she's married to the one who ain't closed his mouth." The sighs and moans of disappointment that went up then were amazing for Kaylee's ego. "He's also my girl's brother."

Kaylee kept her 100-watt smile as she walked over and gently closed Simon's mouth, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

"And Ma," all the attention went back to Jayne as he drew River up to the steps from where she was trying to creep over to hide behind Mal. "This is my River."

"Well ain't she a doll!" As she pulled River into a hug nearly as enthusiastic as the one she had given Jayne.

River stepped back into Jayne's arms after being released, looking far more relaxed, a small smile on her face.

"Girls, what're you all standin' round here for, you got work to go entice, I want this house groanin' by nightfall!"

With that the group of whores broke up, going back to their tasks and street corners. Most stopped to give Jayne a kiss on the cheek, some giving River one, too, along with murmurs of "It's good to have you back, Jayne" and quite a few "You're breaking hearts all across the verse, settlin' down like this."

Then they were gone and it was suddenly too quiet. Mal coughed, "Well, now that we've seen them off, I guess we'll be heading on back to the boat"

"Nonsense, sure I was only expectin' two, but I can easily rustle up food for three more. After all, this place was designed to be accommodatin'!" She said with a wink. Turning, she walked back into the building, a laughing River and Jayne following behind.

Kaylee went to follow, but Simon still held her hand and pulled her back. "Are we really going to go in there?"

Mal looked around and then shrugged, "I ain't one to turn down real food," and walked into the house.

"C'mon Simon! I promise not to flirt with the whores, not even the boy-whores!"

* * *

AN: Sorry for the shortness, but there are some lines that occur to you that _need_ to be the last line on the page. Next chapter is over 1000 words and the last chapter (there are 6 total) is over 2000, they just end when they feel like it, tricky bastards. Also reviews are yummy! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Working the Midnight Hour**

AN: Thank you all soooo much for the reviews, I bounced and giggled in happiness at each one! Not much to say here, this is part 4 of 6, so enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**PART 4**

Lunch actually progressed surprisingly well. After some polite chit-chat, where people were from originally and about Serenity, Mal told a funny story about one of their jobs that involved transporting onions that had everyone on board crying for a week and everyone at the lunch table laughing.

Then Rosemarie Cobb turned to Kaylee, "So, how's the boy's stamina? He don't look like he could go for long."

Kaylee blushed slightly, but answered cheerfully, "Oh, he'd surprise you, he ain't all bulging muscles like Jayne, but you should see him without his shirt!"

Simon groaned and buried his face in his hands, then mumbled to Jayne, "Now, I know where you get your crudeness."

Unfortunately, Rosemarie heard that, "My boy ain't crude, just plain, open, and honest." Mal gave a tiny snort at honest, but Rosemarie ignored him, "Just because high-class, core-bred people don't talk 'bout it, don't mean they ain't screwin' their brains out with their wives, mistresses, and companions every night. Ain't no point in talkin' round an issue."

Simon looked properly chastised, "Sorry, Ma'am."

Rosemarie gave a tight nod and turned to River, "Now, honey, my boy treatin' you good?"

"Oh yes, he has lots of stamina!"

Simon groaned and was about to cover his face again when he heard, "Now that I remember."

Everyone turned to stare at the newcomer. She was clearly a whore. She wasn't as pretty as Rosemarie, but she had an air of confidence about her that naturally drew the eye. About Jayne's age, she didn't have a particularly memorable face, but her figure more than made up for it. An ample bosom and wide hips that looked ideal for grabbing during the throes of passion.

The smile that spread across Jayne's face told the people at the table a lot about who this woman was,"Mabel, my belle!" Jayne got up and crossed , scooping the woman up in a huge bear hug.

He set her back down and she giggled, "Jayne-bow, I missed you!" And she placed an almost, but not quite, innocent kiss on his lips.

Mal glanced over at River whose relaxed posture was gone, her hands clenched tightly into fists.

"Mabel, you gotta meet River." He turned then and noticed River's tension and her angry glare. "Now, baby, don't do that, you know about Mabel."

"Oh, River sweetie, I'm sorry, honey," Mabel pushed past Jayne to fall into the empty seat at the table he had left, "I didn't even think!"

But River wasn't looking at her. She was looking at Jayne, her eyes icy. Jayne's face fell for a moment, and he realized he had to do something, and fast.

He moved quickly to her side and dropped to a knee. He pulled River's hands off the table where they were still tightly clenched. "C'mon, baby."

He put her fists on either side of his head and closed his eyes. To everyone else, they seemed to be frozen in place, but inside . . .

River saw herself in Jayne's mind and she knew that her hair had never been that shiny, her skin never that smooth, and she didn't have clothes that were that form-fitting, in fact she didn't exactly have that form. . . but it was still her, just a perfected version of her.

Then she let out a gasp as a torrent of images flooded her– tons of flashes of her and Jayne at all ages in many different places. Most often they were having sex, this was Jayne's mind after all, but the last flash was the one that took her breath away.

She and Jayne were old and sitting at a large dinner table filled with people, a mix of middle aged and young adults, even a couple of babies. Some were large muscular men and some were women who had River's haunting beauty.

River understood this was a family, this was _their _family. Great-grandma River got up to go into the kitchen for the cake that was waiting on the counter. Great-grandpa Jayne followed and pulled her around, leaning down to give her a deep kiss.

Present River could practically feel his lips on hers and was overwhelmed by the love and devotion coming from the old Jayne and the current one.

Simon had started up and around the table at River's gasp, but he hadn't even made it halfway when her eyes shot open. She didn't remember closing them.

Now, her hands were no longer in fists, they were spread wide, clutching Jayne's head and already pulling him closer. She realized he wouldn't fit onto her chair and Mabel was still sitting in his. Trying to kiss him from this angle would be uncomfortable and unsatisfying, and her boy need to be kissed good and proper.

So, taking her hands from his head and placing them on his shoulders, she pushed hard. He fell back, surprised that his idea hadn't worked and wondered what had gone wrong.

He didn't wonder long, though, because almost as soon as his back hit the ground, River straddled his hips and slammed her mouth down onto his. Jayne's arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer. Ya, he'd been right, he'd never get tired of kissing her.

Quite a few minutes passed, during which Simon had sat back down and tried not to look at his sister writhing on the floor with her boyfriend. Mal politely looked away, too, while the three women looked on happily.

River finally pulled away, the need for air becoming dire. As she sat back, she could feel the result of her enthusiastic reaction on Jayne. They were going to need someplace more private.

"Hey, Ma?"

"Sarah's over in the next town visiting her sister, her room's empty."

With that Jayne got to his feet. How he did that while never letting go of River was anyone's guess. River meanwhile just wrapped her arms and legs around Jayne, her mouth sucking loudly on his neck.

Just before they walked out of the door leading upstairs, River's head popped over Jayne's shoulder to smile joyfully at her brother and the captain. "Don't worry about me, I think I'm gonna fit right in here!"

Mal and Simon turned bright red as the women laughed loudly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Working the Midnight Hour**

* * *

PART 5

The table, and the boys' color, returned to normal and the conversation picked up again. Mal stuck his hand out to Mabel.

"Hi, I'm Malcolm Reynolds"

"Mabel, pleased to meet y'all. You _have_ to be Kaylee, which would make you Simon, ooo, Jayne had me in stitches with all the stories of the two of you. Well, obviously the good doctor stopped trippin' over himself long enough to walk down an aisle!"

She smirked at Simon and shot a wink over to Kaylee, who gushed, "Oh ya, I think he's starting to forget what his foot tastes like!"

They all laughed except Simon. "So, how long have you known Jayne?" His question seemed innocent, but there was a slight accusation underneath and Mabel heard it.

"Well, I s'pose you could say we met when a four-year-old Jayne found my baby basket on the front step. Rosie took me in and we grew up together."

Simon relaxed a bit, "So you didn't have a relationship."

"Well, depends on how you'd define us. It's not like we were ever sweeties, picnics and flowers and all that, but he's my best friend, he was my first, and I certainly weren't gonna put up a fight if he wanted to be my last." She sighed loudly, "All that changed last time he was here, though. He don't keep a room here, he always just stays in mine and I take a few days off, but last time all we did was talk for three days. And two and a half of that was all 'bout River. I knew he hadn't admitted nothin' to her and I think it was the first time he'd admitted anythin' even to himself, but I knew then that he wouldn't be my last. He would be hers." Mabel looked a tiny bit sad at that and the table had gone quiet.

Mal decided to help by changing the subject, "Rosemarie, you don't look anywhere near old enough to be Jayne's momma."

Rosemarie shot a grin over to Mal and said, "Now, I know you mean that as a kindness, but honestly, I'm not. I was fooled, tricked, and deserted when I was fifteen. Jayne is my very favorite mistake I've ever made. I needed money quick and this place was hirin'."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"Oh no! Don't worry, my second favorite mistake was coming here. It was good for me. I appreciated the honesty of the men who came here, they wanted a pretty girl for the night and didn't have to fool no one into believin' they were in love first. Plus, the house madam taught me that it was my choice of whether or not I wanted to get pregnant. I tell ya, birth control was an eye-openin' thing."

"How'd you get to owning the place?"

"Ah, well, Lisbeth, the madam, was a life saver in more ways than one. Not only did she give me a place to live and help me take care of little Jayne, but she took me under her wing and taught me everything, not just about the bedroom business, but about the actual business of the house. How to keep over fifty girls and boys fed, clothed, workin', and safe. When she died I became the youngest madam there's ever been round here."

"How old were you?" Kaylee sat enthralled by Rosemarie's tale.

"Nineteen. I got a whorehouse and a new baby girl all in the same year." She reached over and patted Mabel's hand. At that moment, one of the girls appeared in the doorway of the kitchen carrying cake and ice cream.

"Ooooh! I ain't had ice cream in ages!" Kaylee's mouth was watering and she was bouncing in her seat.

Mabel laughed, "You're just like Jayne said you were!"

"Really? What'd he say?"

"He said he weren't scared of nothin', but what could make you stop smilin'."

"Wow, that's almost poetical," Mal grinned before digging into his cake.

"You all _have_ to come back tonight for dinner and bring the others." Rosemarie exclaimed turning to Mal.

"Sure, I never was one for turning down good food and even better company."

* * *

AN: Ok, the other characters hijacked the story, River and Jayne are still around, but the focus is spreading to the whole of the crew, and Zoe. If you want to know why Zoe, all you have to do is read the fair warning on my profile page. Only one more left! Please review. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Working the Midnight Hour**

* * *

PART 6

Rosemarie smiled broadly as she watched the crew of Serenity walk up to her whorehouse. She had known that Mal and Kaylee would be back and was pretty sure that Kaylee could get Simon to return. She was more pleased that the companion Inara and the first mate Zoe had been convinced to come.

"Welcome, everyone! I hope you brought your appetites cause my babes went all out, they cooked up quite a feast for y'all." She exclaimed as they stopped below the step she was standing on. "Mal, Simon, Kaylee-doll, it's wonderful to see you again." She gave each of them hugs.

" S'good to see you, too. Let me introduce Inara and my first mate Zoe."

"Evening, it's good to meet you." Rosemarie took the hand that Zoe offered and clasped it warmly, knowing that she would not be the hugging type.

Then, Rosemarie walked over to Inara and clasping both of her hands, she gave her a peck on the lips. The crew was a bit surprised by the kiss, but Inara simply smiled and gave Rosemarie's hands a gentle squeeze before letting them drop back to her sides gracefully.

"Well, then, come on in, let's get this little celebration going." She disappeared into the house.

"Celebration? Did you forget to mention something, Sir?"

"I dunno what she means, she didn't say anything about celebrating at lunch."

"I think she just means having her son and his crew for dinner, now can we please go in before she gets the wrong idea about why we are not following her?" Inara didn't wait for them to answer though as she walked confidently into the building.

They all looked at Mal, who shrugged and decided to listen to Inara, just this once.

--------

They were seated at the same huge table that they had sat at for lunch. However, now there were whores coming and going, eating quick dinners at the other end of the table.

Kaylee watched them go with wide eyes, "I guess nighttime is a busy time."

"Sure is, but they get to sleep the mornings away."

"Will River be coming down for dinner?" Simon asked anxiously.

"Well, I sent someone up to tell them that you all were here, but it's really up to them if they want to come down."

"We do," River chirped cheerfully from the bottom of the staircase, "We're hungry." As if to emphasize that point, River's stomach gave a loud growl.

Jayne stepped down the stairs behind her and placed his hand on her belly, "Well then, let's fill you up."

They walked over and joined the others at the table. "I'm fine Simon." River said without looking at him, and Simon tried to pretend that he hadn't just been checking her over with his eyes.

"Did you guys have a good day?" Kaylee asked.

"They have tubs!" River exclaimed and the whole table had to laugh at her enthusiasm.

"Well, everyone, let's not let this good food go to waste, dig in!"

And they did, taking huge platefuls of the delicious smelling dishes. When everyone was on the second plate and Jayne was on his third, a whore came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

He leaned his head back and smiled, "Gia, what can I do for you?"

"Well, first off, welcome home," And she gave him an enthusiastic hug around the neck. Jayne chuckled and patted her hands gently. "And secondly, I gotta ask a favor, would you do my hair?"

The whole crew except River laughed, they couldn't help it, the picture of Jayne doing a girl's hair was so ridiculous. But then he pushed his chair away from the table and Gia sank to the floor in front of him.

He started arranging her long hair on top of her head and the crew found that it wasn't so funny after all. In just a few moments, Jayne had most of it piled in a messy bun, with a few tendrils falling down. "Pins." Jayne said quietly and Gia handed him some hairpins.

When he was done, Gia looked like she had just gotten laid, her hair artistically messed and curling in a flattering way around her face. The effect was amazingly sensual.

"Thank you, darlin'." Gia gave him a peck on the lips and then rushed out the door.

The crew was still staring at him when he pulled his chair back up to the table and picked up his fork. River had never stopped eating, taking careful bites to savor this rare feast.

Finally Mal had to ask even though the answer was painfully obvious, "You do hair?"

Jayne looked like he might get defensive for a moment, but then he sighed, "Ya, I can, when you grow up surrounded by dozens of girls whose lives depend on their looks, you pick some things up."

"Jayne is just being modest, he's a fabulous stylist, he can do hair, make-up, and can pick out an outfit guaranteed to drive a man wild."

Jayne blushed slightly, "Ma, you're ruining my image," he whined.

"Ugh, please, if you're that concerned I can bring in 'bout thirty girls who can attest to your manliness."

River and Kaylee giggled, Simon and Mal looked awed in spite of themselves, Zoe gave a little smile, and Inara asked teasingly, "30 girls? Is that all?"

Jayne sat up straighter, "No– " he started, but then he decided it might not be a good idea to go boasting about how many women he'd had with his girlfriend sitting next to him.

But River didn't want her man slighted either, "No, it has been many more, here and at other whorehouses. He broke in the virgins because he can do it right and then they won't think sex is just this horrible, painful thing. He is quite skilled." The dreamy look on her face made the women giggle again and Mal and Simon blush.

Jayne just kissed her softly, "Well, it is nice to know I'm appreciated."

"You are, did you know that women still look out for you, hope that you'll come back to their planet and pick them again? You're practically a legend on Persephone."

"Aww, Jayne-boy, I'm so proud of you." Rosemarie leaned over and kissed Jayne's cheek.

"This night just can't get any weirder." Simon breathed, running a hand through his hair.

And he was right, mostly. The conversation moved away from Jayne's infamous conquests and onto other things. After dinner, Rosemarie asked Inara if she and her could talk for a little while, one professional to another. Inara happily agreed and they went over to the lounge to have a cup of tea and talk business.

A while later, River leaned over and whispered something in Jayne's ear that made him jump up and announce, "We'll see y'all day after next!" Then he pulled a giggling River up the stairs.

Simon shook his head, but was quickly distracted by something that Kaylee was saying in _his_ ear. He blushed a bit, but stood up and placed Kaylee's hand on his arm, "We're going back to the ship now, thank you very much for a wonderful dinner."

"Ya, it was delicious."

Rosemarie popped up, "Oh, do you want some of the leftover cake? Maybe some whipped cream?" She winked at Kaylee who grinned and nodded. "Alright, I'll be right back."

Zoe had been sitting quietly, even quieter than usual, in the corner. She suddenly stood up, "I'll help you." And followed Rosemarie into the kitchen.

Mal looked at the others confused, but they didn't know what was going on either. The two women came back a few minutes later with individual boxes in two bags.

"Here you go, one for you two and one for the Captain and whomever you choose to share it with."

Kaylee took her bag eagerly, "Thank you so much." And she gave Rosemarie a kiss on the cheek.

"Enjoy it, honey." She waved at Simon, who shyly smiled and waved back.

Mal stepped up and gave her a peck on the cheek as well, "I'm going to pretend I don't know what you meant with this bag."

"That's fine, just promise me you'll stop pretendin' once you get back to the ship, please, you both deserve it."

"We'll just have to see what happens."

"Yes, we will." Inara agreed as she stepped up beside Mal. "Goodbye, you are an amazing woman, I'm glad I had the chance to meet you." Inara kissed Rosemarie this time and they hugged warmly. Inara stepped back and after a moment's hesitation wrapped her arm around Mal's, "Shall we go see what happens?"

Mal's grin matched her own and they started to follow Kaylee and Simon out the door, but Mal paused. Turning around, he looked back at Zoe, waiting for her to say her goodbyes.

But Zoe just smiled faintly at him, "You go ahead, sir, I'm going to stay here tonight."

Mal looked at her carefully, "Are you sure?" He asked gently.

Zoe's smile got a tiny bit bigger. "Yes, didn't you hear? They have tubs."

Mal smiled back, "Take all the time you need, you have this weekend off, remember?"

"Thank you, Mal."

He nodded in acknowledgment and then walked out, standing a bit taller than usual due to the beautiful ex-companion at his side.

Rosemarie turned to Zoe, "So what do you want sweetie?"

Zoe closed her eyes for a moment, "I want someone who can talk, who's loud and obvious. I want someone who can take over for just a little while."

Rosemarie thought for a minute, "I think Julian would be good for you."

"Does he have reddish hair and blue eyes?"

"No, he has black hair and green eyes."

"Good, that's good, better that way." Zoe took a deep breath, "How much?"

"Oh honey, don't you worry none about that, you just take this time and heal a bit."

"Thank you."

"You go on up to room 311 and Julian will be up to meet you soon."

Zoe walked up the stairs and easily found the room. She walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed. She wasn't sure she could do this. She had been so confident that this had been a good decision before, but now, sitting in the room, she felt like she was betraying Wash.

Zoe wrapped her arms around her stomach. "I'm sorry, Baby, I don't know what I'm doing."

And as always, he was right there for her. "Like she said, you're healing. You need this, don't worry about me, what was the one thing I wanted most in this 'verse?"

"Me." She laughed sadly.

"Well, yes, but more specifically, I wanted your happiness. I miss your smile as much as the rest of the crew does. I'm not saying that you'll find it in this room, but it's a start. Don't let me stop you from living and enjoying life. I don't want that, you know I don't want that."

"I know. It's just hard." Zoe sniffed and a few tears dripped slowly down her cheek.

She didn't even hear the door open. She jumped slightly when the bed dipped and someone sat beside her. She looked up into green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Julian."

"Zoe."

Julian placed an arm around her shoulders, Zoe leaned into him slightly, still crying, and he wrapped her up in a warm hug. It took a few minutes, but Zoe got control of her emotions again and sat up, looking for a tissue box.

Julian was already holding one out to her. She took it and blew her nose. "How about I draw a nice, hot, bath?"

Zoe nodded and allowed herself to be led over to the tiled area where a large bathtub sat. Julian plugged the hole and then turned on the hot water.

"You can put your clothes on that chair over there. I'm just gonna add a few drops of this wonderful lavender oil. Trust me, it makes you feel all relaxed and refreshed at the same time. I was once on this moon where there were so many flowers you couldn't smell anything else. The people actually carried around rotting eggs, just to give themselves something else to smell. Eggs! They were sniffed like fine wine!"

Zoe felt herself relaxing, giving in to the ongoing sound of Julian's stories and the hot bath, and she smiled, a real, full smile.

-------------------

A few days later, Serenity lifted off, fully fueled and stocked. After they were out in the black again, the crew gathered for dinner in the mess.

Mal and Inara held hands under the table. Kaylee and Simon were sending lovey dovey looks at each other. River was sitting in Jayne's lap, one of his arms wrapped tight around her middle.

And Zoe was keeping them all laughing by recounting one of the first times that Wash had, unsuccessfully, asked her out. This was the first time that Zoe had been able to talk about him and she felt like a weight had been lifted.

She looked around the table at all the smiling faces and realized she was surrounded by happiness, but she no longer felt separate from it all. She grinned and threw a roll at Jayne for his last crude comment, thus starting the Great Food Fight of 2519.

The End

* * *

AN: Please review, good ones make me giggle like a fiend and constructive ones make me write better, so please leave them. I hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
